Before the Storm
by samandquinnvm05
Summary: She closed her eyes. Was he trying to tell her that he wanted another opportunity? That's what she understood but what if they weren't ready for that...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I started writing this story yesterday and I really like the way it's going. I hope you like it, please review :) Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**** nor Sam and Quinn :(**

CHAPTER I: THE ENGAGEMENT

Quinn Fabray was finishing some designs for her next clothing line when she heard the door bell rang. She opened the door and found her mom and dad standing in front of her. She knew that if her father was at her apartment something bad was happening.

"Mom, what's going on?" Her father was the one who talked.

"Hi, Quinn. Can we come in?" Quinn nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

"Can I offer you something?"

"We're fine" Her mom and dad sat on the couch.

"So, what's going on?" Quinn wasn't really in the mood to be patient, she had been working the whole day, she was tired and all she wanted to do was finish her designs and sleep until the next day. After seconds of only hearing their breath she sat on a chair close to her and looked at them, her dad was the first one who talked.

"We have bad news, Quinn" he said, looking at the floor. She wasn't surprised, she had barely seen her dad since she got pregnant at sixteen, he had kicked her out of his house and when she came back her mom and him were separated because he had cheated on her, so of course she knew they had bad news.

"What is it?"

"Things aren't going well in the company"

"How bad is it?" Quinn closed her eyes slowly and sighed.

"They are really bad, if we don't do something fast..."

"We could loose everything" her mom talked for the first since they had arrived.

"Oh my God" Quinn whispered as she covered her face with her hands. She was concerned, that company was paying her fashion designer career, she worked there mid-time. What the hell was she going to do? Her future was in that company. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have a proposal from a friend of mine, whose company isn't going really well, but I don't know if you'll agree with this"

"What is it?"

"He said he could help us if you... If you married his son" her father said.

Quinn removed her hands from her face quickly, looking at them with disbelief.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Not at all. I understand if you don't want to do this, but it's the only way to save the company" he said.

"Is this guy crazy? How can I marry some random guy?"

"I know, Quinnie. I told your dad you wouldn't accept it, it's crazy"

"Look, we can't just join companies, people would start talking about it, and for a company that's not good. The only way to do this is like this"

"I want to meet him before I accept the offer" Quinn said dryly.

"Really?" Her dad said, surprised.

"Yes, if I can save the company by marrying this guy, I'll do it."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow when I have an hour for you 'date'" he said.

"Bye" she said opening the front door. "Bye, mom"

"Bye, Quinnie"

They left and Quinn went straight to bed, after that day she wouldn't be able to keep working at all. She fell asleep thinking about the next day, she couldn't believe she was going to marry a guy she didn't even know but she needed to do it.

Sam Evans was at his office, he was working at his dad company to make some money but he knew that was kind of impossible because the company wasn't in a good time. He leaned his back against his chair and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was tired, his life was a mess, he had dropped college because he didn't want to be an architect, he wanted to be a lawyer but his dad wasn't really happy with that, so he talked with Sam and convinced him to work at the company for a while to think about his future. He understood why his dad wanted him to be an architect, because that way he could take care of the family business, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a 'knock' on the door.

"Come in"

"Son, how are you?" His dad opened the door and sat.

"Hey, dad"

"I have good news" he said as Sam sat straight. "I found a way to save the company"

"Really?" Sam smiled. "That's awesome. What do we have to do?"

"A friend of mine is in the same situation that we are, his company needs help, so we were thinking of joining companies"

"That's a really good idea"

"Yes, but we can't just join them because people would start gossiping about it and that wouldn't help us."

That was truth, it was almost impossible for a company to show that everything was fine when you were joining another one. People would start wondering why, so it wasn't a good idea. They had to find a way to join companies without anyone knowing what was going on.

"Then, what are we gonna do?"

"Ok, this might sound weird, but the only solution is..." His dad sighed.

"What?"

"Y-You have to marry his daughter"

Sam frowned.

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way to save the company"

Sam was in shock, he couldn't believe that his dad was actually asking him to marry a girl he didn't even know. He thought about his law career, he wouldn't be able to even start it if the company was broken. He just sat there, thinking about his options but after several minutes he understood this was then only one.

"I'll do it"

"In that case, get ready, you're about to meet your fiancee"

Sam sighed and walked to his father's car, he didn't know if he was ready to meet her but if it was the only way to help his dad and his family he'll do it. Anyway, this girl couldn't hurt him as much as _her_, the love of his life.


	2. Meeting my fiancee

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would be all about Sam and Quinn, but I don't and it's pretty sad :(**

"MEETING" MY FIANCEE

Quinn was with her dad in a fancy restaurant waiting for her future husband, she still couldn't believe it. Of course she thought she would get married someday but with someone she loved, someone like _him. _But he had hurt her a lot, she wasn't ready to fall for someone again. When she thought about that, maybe, it was a good idea to get married with this guy, she was twenty-two, this guy wouldn't be the love of her life, but at least she'd have someone to share life with.

She was looking at the menu while she waited after several minutes her dad talked.

"There they are"

Sam walked after his dad, who was leading him to the table where his fiance was.

"Good morning" his dad said, shaking hands with a man in suit. He supposed this was his father-in-law. So he shook the man's hand as well.

"Good morning, son"

"Good morning, Sir"

When Quinn heard that voice she gasped. She would recognize that voice everywhere, it was _his_ voice. This has to be a joke. It had been three years since the last time she heard that voice but she knew him, she was totally sure it was Sam Evans' voice. She let out the menu and turned her head to look at him.

There he was, looking a little different than the last time she had seen him, his hair was shorter and he looked bigger, not huge, just a little bigger than when they were dating.

Sam looked at the girl, he couldn't understand what was going. He looked her in the eyes, after three years they made him feel the same way he felt when they were dating. Quinn was sitting there, looking beautiful, she hadn't changed that much, her hair was longer and she looked taller than the last time he had seen her. After several minutes of just looking at eachother Sam talked.

"What's going on here?" His dad looked at him confused.

"Well, son. You just met your fiance"

"That's not possible" Sam said still looking at Quinn. He couldn't look anywhere but her. Quinn finally spoke for the very first time.

"Dad, what is this?" She stood up. Her dad looked at her totally confused.

"You two know eachother?"

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" Quinn left the restaurant, running as fast as she could until she found a cab.

Tears were running down her face when she arrived home, Mercedes was already there. She hugged her as Quinn cried on her shoulder.

Sam opened the door of his loft and dropped himself on the couch, it was almost midnight but he didn't want to sleep, he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He remembered the last time he had seen Quinn.

FLASHBACK

_"Don't do this, Quinn"_

_"I can't believe you did that" she was crying. _

_"I didn't" he said, his eyes were red. He tried to take her hand but she wouldn't let him touch her._

_"Stay away from me" She sobbed._

_"Quinn, I-" She opened the front door as a tear ran down her face._

_"Leave, Sam" she breathed heavily and he just stood there looking at her with his red, puffy eyes._

_"Stop it" he whispered._

_"No, you stop it. I don't want to see you anymore. Leave" _

_"But Quinn, I lov-"_

_"Don't, don't say it" she closed her eyes slowly. "You don't love me and I want you stay away from me." With every single word she was saying Sam felt like she was stabbing him in the heart._

_"Quinn..." His voice sounded raspy, he couldn't talk._

_"Leave, Sam"_

_"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave" he said as a tear ran down his cheek. _

_He waited several minutes until she spoke._

_"I don't love you" she said looking in his eyes. _

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Sam opened the door of his office a found a pair of familiar eyes looking at him. He breathed and stepped in, looking at the ground. He put his bag on a chair and sat on his desk, in front of her.

"I needed to talk to you and I didn't have you phone number, so I asked my dad to bring me here" she explained.

"How did you get in here?"

"I told your secretary that I was you fiancée"

It was so hard for him to talk to her, it had been so long since they broke up but it felt like it had happened yesterday. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at her.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

"We have to get married..." Quinn could feel her heart racing, they had hurted eachother so much it was hard to believe they were almost having a conversation at his office. She didn't want to cry in front him, truth be told she didn't want to cry at all, but just looking at him made her feel terrible. So she waited a minute or so, to talk again. "I don't have any other choice, I need this company, my whole future is on that company"

He nodded. "I get it, we're on the same boat. Let's do this"

When she let her herself fall on her bed tears were already running down her face. This was going to be so hard to do, when he arrived at his office and saw her there she could feel the tension between them. This wasn't the kind of marriage she wanted to have, everything was going to be terrible. They wouldn't be able to talk to eachother without her heart aching. It was so weird because when they dated, they were so good to eachother...

_FLASHBACK_

_They were in her bedroom trying to study for their science test, but he had requested ten minutes to rest. _

_"Stop it" she said playfully as he grabbed his waist, pulling her closer to him._

_"And what if I don't?" he teased. She ran her hands through his hair and pressed her forehead on his. _

_"I don't know, you'll have to find out that by yourself" He smiled and kissed her deeply. After some minutes she found herself lying on her bed, he was on top of her. She gently pushed him away, not because she wanted to stop, she just wanted to wait a little more. He looked at her and smiled._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered as he moved from the top of her and lay down beside her._

_"It's fine" She rested her head on his chest and put her arm around his hips._

_"I know" He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes. "I just..."_

_She waited for a minute but he didn't talk. She raised her head and looked at him as he opened his eyes._

_"What?" She said softly._

_"I love you"_

_It took her one whole second to understand what he had said. She had waited so long to say it but she was afraid he didn't say it back._

_"I love you more" she smiled and so did he._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

She knew their life wasn't going to be like that, they would barely talk to eachother, for her he was going to be just a friend...


	3. I can totally believe this is happening

It had been two weeks since he talked with Quinn about their marriage, he was kind of nervous about seeing her again and in front of a lot of people, he didn't know how to act around her yet so it was going to be a little akhward to be sitting beside her and to act normal around her. It was the day they will announce they were engaged. He hadn't seen her since that day in his office. A car parked behind his truck and Quinn got out of it. Sam gulped, she looked so beautiful, it was hard for him to not tell her.

"You ready?" She nodded and they entered his parents house. His dad was the one who gave the idea to announce their engagement so fast, Sam understood that the company needed help as soon as possible but it wasn't easy for him, apparently his dad didn't understand how hard it was for Sam and Quinn.

"I can't believe this is happening" she said to herself and he shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Hi, sweetie" Quinn's mom smiled and hugged her daughter. Quinn smiled and started talking to her as Sam was talking with some friends from work.

Quinn looked at him as she walked with her mom to find their table. He looked gorgeous in his suit, it was difficult to take her eyes away. She still had feelings for him but she couldn't just forget what happened and he wouldn't either. After an hour of meeting a bunch people and hearing a lot of speeches, Sam's dad got up and stood on the stage and called his son.

"I've been working in this company since I was sixteen and I had never seen someone like my son, he's always thinking how to make the company bigger, when I was his age my dad put me on charge of EVANS & Company..." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Tonight, I'm putting you in charge, son"

Sam turned his head quickly to look at his dad's eyes. He saw truth in them, his dad was giving him the company, he was about to be the president of EVANS and Company. Everyone clapped as Sam and his dad hugged eachother.

Quinn looked at Sam, she thought he was going to be happy but he was smiling, hugging his dad but that wasn't the kind of smile he would be using if he were actually happy. Sam took the mic and smiled.

"Wow, dad. Thank you so much" Everyone clapped again. "I am going to say that you won't regret it. I'll make you proud. I want to thank everyone who came today in the name of the company. I also want to thank one of the most important persons of my life"

Sam was looking straight at Quinn and she had no idea what was going on.

"Quinn, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met" She covered her mouth with her hand, Sam was about to ask her to marry him in front of all that people. "I want to share the rest of my life with you" he said as he drew from his pocket a black box.

"I want you to marry me" he said as he opened the box, showing the beautiful ring inside it. Quinn was in shock, tears were running down her face as Sam walked towards her and grabbed her hand to help her get up. It was the first time they touched eachother since their break up, three years ago.

Sam felt electricity running through his arm when he touched her hand but he didn't let go of her. Their eyes met and she was crying, he didn't know what to do.

"Will you?"

"Yes" She knew it was all because of their companies but she thought about all their past together and she could totally picture Sam and her getting married, for real. Everyone clapped as Sam drew the ring from the box and put the ring on her finger. He hugged her and people started saying things like "kiss her" and "so cute". He pulled away, he couldn't kiss her it would be too hard for both of them.

Quinn was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab. She had been standing there for half an hour and she couldn't find one. She lived in New York and she couldn't find a freaking cab.

"Need a ride?" Sam appeared from behind her, with his keys. She just nodded and he led her to his car.

It was pouring outside as Sam drove to her house, he could barely see through to window so he had to drive really slow. Quinn turned on the radio, the truck was too silent for her. After five minutes Sam's truck stop moving and he moved the key to turn on the engine but it didn't.

"What the hell?" He pulled off his jacket and got out of the truck into the pouring rain, Sam opened the hood and a lot of smoke came out of it.

"Oh my God" Quinn got out of the car and ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

He shook his hands to make the smoke spare.

"Yes, but we won't be able to move the truck" he said as he ran his hands throught his wet hair.

"My apartment is just around the corner, we could go there and wait until it stops raining"

Sam closed the hood and grabbed his phone, there was no signal, then only thing he could do was go to her place. He closed the truck and nodded.

"Let's go"

Quinn opened the door of her apartment, stepped inside and left the door open for Sam.

"Come in" she said. Raindrops were falling on the floor because of his wet clothes when he closed the door behind him.

"I'll see if I can find some clothes for you" She said as she stepped inside her room.

After ten minutes, Quinn appeared with a pair of blue jeans on her hands and gave it to Sam.

"I couldn't find a shirt"

"It's ok. Where can I change?"

"There's the bathroom" she pointed at a door to his left.

Quinn went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, she drank a little of it and went back to the living room. When she walked in, Sam was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone, shirtless. She gulped and tried to take her eyes away fron his perfect abs. She pointed at the glass of water and he shook his head, saying he didn't want water. Quinn went back to the kitchen and put the glass of water on the dishwasher. She opened the door and found Sam's face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he said as he pulled away. "I wanted to talk about earlier"

They walked to the living room and she grabbed his shirt and put it on the washer.

"What exactly?" She said as he leaned his back against a wall.

"Why were you crying?" She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

He looked at the ceiling, the house was totally silent, the only thing they could hear was the rain hitting the windows.

"Why did you do that?" He said, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You asked me to marry you in front of everybody... I thought you were going to say we were engaged"

"It was my dad's idea... I wasn't really comfortable with it but I didn't want to fight with him"

She nodded.

After twenty minutes of just looking at eachother when the other one wasn't looking, they heard a 'knock knock' on the door.

"That must be my dad's driver" he explained.

She opened the door and he stepped out.

"I'll send your shirt" she said as he put on a new one the driver had given him.

"Thanks" he said. When she was about to closed the door, he stopped her.

"I can totally believe this is happening, since I met you, I knew you were the one who I was going to marry." He said and closed the door behind him, leaving Quinn standing there looking at the door.


	4. I'd be so good to you

**Wow! This is a long chapter, it's not my best but I'm trying. Thanks for all the reviews and comments, I'm glad you like it so far :) Answering Lizardgirl7's question: Definitely, I'm working on the next chapter already and I think some of them will appear soon. Anyway this is the 4th chapter... Enjoy! And don't forget to review :D**

**Disclaimer: By now you must know I do not own Glee...**

CHAPTER 4: I'd be so good to you

Sam opened his eyes slowly because of the sunlight and the memories of last night started swirling in his head. This engagement thing was going to be really hard, even more than he had expected. His phone rang and he answered.

"Hello"

"Sam, I need you to come, your mom is having a family day" His dad said on the other line.

"Why?"

"She's proud of you, she wants to celebrate the fact that you are engaged"

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour" he said as he went to the bathroom.

"And don't forget to bring your beautiful fiancée"

"Wha-"

"See you soon" His dad hung up and Sam looked at the screen of his phone. It was going to be a hard day.

He knocked the door of Quinn's apartment and after a few seconds she opened it.

"Hey..."

"Sam? W-what are you doing here?" She stepped aside to let him come in.

"My dad called, apparently, my mom is cooking for the family today and she wants us to be there" he sat on the couch.

"Well, give me ten minutes to get dressed" He nodded and she went to her room.

She thought about how it would be to see Sam's mom again after three years as she searched something to wear, Sam didn't look too fancy but she wanted to make a good impression. After twenty minutes, she opened the door of her bedroom and looked at him to make sure he thought what she was wearing was okay.

"It's fine, it's just a family day" he said as he walked out.

They took a cab, because his truck was still damaged. His parents house looked more familiar than the night before, maybe because there were four kids running around the front door, she didn't know but it looked definitely more familiar.

"Does your mom know?" Quinn asked looking at him.

"No, she wouldn't be okay with it" He said as he opened the door slowly. "They'll be fine, my mom knows you, remember?"

"Yeah" She smiled. It was the very first time one of them had metioned their past in front of the other, she felt so much better as she remembered the time she met his mom.

FLASHBACK

_Quinn knocked on the door after she made sure she looked perfect to meet Sam's mom._

_"Hey, you" he said after he opened the door. "Wow, you look beautiful" _

_She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks"_

_He stepped aside to let her in and grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen. _

_"Hi! You must be Quinn" His mom said as she washed her hands quickly to hug Quinn. She hugged her back and smiled. "I've heard so much about you"_

_"Have you?" Quinn said looking at Sam, who smiled at her and blushed._

_"Seriously, it was so funny" Sam's mom said as her son blushed._

_"Mom, I can't believe you are telling her about that" _

_His mom had been talking about his halloween costumes through the years and it wasn't really cool. The fact that he had dressed as Woody from Toy Story wasn't something he wanted to tell Quinn about._

_"Actually, I think it's cute" Quinn said looking at him, smiling. He just shook his head and that made her laugh._

_After dinner, they watched T.V until Quinn announced she had to leave and Sam walked her to the door._

_"Thanks for coming" he said as they walked to her car, holding hands._

_"Thanks for inviting me." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She knows about me?"_

_"About you?" He frowned. _

_"Yes. About me and Beth..." She looked him in the eyes._

_"She knows" He nodded as he ran his hands up and down her arms slowly._

_"Why was she so cool with me?" She lost the grip on his waist and looked down. "Shoudn't she be hating me right now?"_

_"No, that happened even before you met me, If I don't care about it she doesn't either"_

_Quinn looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and he smiled when she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Sam's mom hugged Quinn when she saw her and smiled at her son.

"Quinn, it's so nice to see you again"

"It's really nice to see you, too." Quinn said smiling.

"Hi, mom" Sam said, hugging his mom.

"Sammy, I have a surprise for you"

"Really, what is it?" He said as they walked to the living room, where the rest of his family was.

"You'll see"

When they walked Sam grabbed her hand, drawing her attention. She felt electricity running through her arm, just like the night before and looked at him.

"My dad is the only one who knows" he said and she nodded.

She met his whole family as Sam's fiancée, they were all great and made her feel just like part of the family.

"So, mom. What's the surprise?" Sam said and the bell rang.

"You're about to find out" she said smiling. "Quinn make sure he doesn't move from his seat until I come back"

Quinn nodded and touched his arm to draw his attention. He turned his head and Quinn smiled when she saw him smiling because it wasn't just a smile, it was his smile. The one she had seen lots of times when they were together.

He looked at her expectantly but she didn't say a word because she was trying to not forget his smile.

"Sammy" Sam heard a familiar voice and turned his head in it's direction. His sister was there, in New York. He got up and hugged her as she smiled and hugged him too. She had been living in London for the last two years and he had missed her as hell.

"Liz, how are you?" He said still hugging her. "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you, too" she said as they pulled away and she greeted the rest of her family. Sam sat beside Quinn, still smiling.

"She's living in London" he explained.

"Really?" She said, smiling. "That must be really cool"

"It is"

"Quinn?" Liz said from behind them. "Are you two together again?"

"Yes, we are" Quinn said smiling as Liz hugged her.

"It's not surprise, I always thought you'll make up"

"Yeah, but what might surprise you is the fact that they are engaged" Brandon, one of Sam's cousins said.

"WHAT? Oh my God, really?" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes." Sam said, grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Congratulations" she said as she hugged them both.

The rest of the day was a normal family day, guys playing football or any sport they could think about and girls helping with the food and watching them. After dinner, the whole family went back to the living room, Sam sat beside Quinn as the kids performed something they had seen at a circus.

"You wanna leave?" He asked looking at the kids and smiling.

"It's not that bad" she said looking at the ground. He turned his head to look at her.

"That's not what I'm asking"

"I just think It'd be rude if we just leave" she said looking at him, he shook his head.

"It"ll be-"

"Sam, it's your turn" Liz said, looking at them.

"I'm not performing, everybody knows that"

"Sam, please. It's been a while since you don't play for us" His mom said giving him an acoustic guitar.

"Fine. But it won't be good, it's been three years since I don't play" he said as he got up and grabbed the guitar. "If you know the lyrics, you can help me"

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now._

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone._

Quinn sang softly as she remembered the lyrics for the song, trying not to sing out loud.

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I would._

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want._

_Or I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, and who I really am_

_and who I've become._

_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa._

_I can't be without you._

_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa._

_Yeah..._

_I would._

_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you. _

Sam looked at Quinn through the whole performance and everyone smiled when he finished but Sam got up and walked away, leaving everyone surprised and looking at Quinn, who stood up and went after him.

She found him sitting on a bench, looking at the lake. She sat beside him and waited for five minutes until he spoke.

"We should leave"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm kind of sad... The 4th chapter only got one review :( anyway this is the fifth one... By the way, I'm not going to be able to update as fast as I've been, just though I'd let you know. This chapter was so hard to write and I don't know why, so I'm gonna rest a little because I want the next chapters to be really good for you guys!**

**Anyway, you know I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

Quinn woke up when her phone rang, she hated when that happened but she never remembered to turn it off before going to sleep.

"Hello"

"I'm on the front door"

"I'm going" she said as she got up and walked to the front door, opening it.

"You're early"

"I'm always early" Rachel said as Quinn stepped aside to let her in.

"Where's Finn?" She asked looking at the empty hallway.

"He went to see Sam, you knew he's living in New York, right?"

"Yeah, we're engaged" Quinn said closing the door.

"What?" Rachel looked at her, surprised. "But I thought you two were over"

Quinn explained everything to Rachel, she had been the first one to know about her break up with Sam and and she had been one of Quinn's best friends since that day.

Sam and Finn were playing Xbox at Sam's loft, it had been a while since they had seen each other, Finn was attending UCLA, so it was hard to see him. Sam cared a lot about Finnn, he was like a brother to him. He was there because they were on holidays.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Finn asked, looking at the TV.

"About what?"

"About Quinn, obviously"

"There's nothing we can do, we have to get married"

"Is it hard for you? I mean, to see her?"

"It's hard to act like I don't care about her but that I love her at the same time" Sam explained.

Finn looked at his watch and paused the game.

"I gotta go to Quinn's"

"What? Why?"

Sam's phone rang and he looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello"

"Sam? It's me, Quinn" she sounded a little nervous.

"Oh, hey how are you doing?" He said looking at Finn.

"I'm fine. Look, we are having this glee party or whatever and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean, people have to think we're actually engaged, right? And everybody from school is-"

"I'll be there, I'm going with Finn"

"Ok"

She hung up and gave Rachel a bad look.

"I can't believe you called him" she said hitting her in the arm.

"I'm just making you happy, I know you guys still love each other"

"Rachel... What happened between him and I ended up really bad"

"I know" The brunette said.

They went to the kitchen to cook and after twenty minutes the bell rang, Quinn opened the door and found Sam and Finn.

"Finn!" She said hugging him.

"Quinn, looking great, as always" she raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Hi, Sam"

"Hey" he said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"So, we bought some things to drink..." Finn put some bags on the table and they went to the kitchen. "Also, Sam brought his clothes to get dressed so he doesn't have to go to his place again"

"So, who else is coming?" Sam asked after he greeted Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure Mercedes and Kurt are coming" Quinn said.

"And Mike, Tina and Santana" Rachel added.

"I also know Puck and Artie are coming"

"And I think that if Santana's coming, Brittany is coming too"

"So, everyone is coming..." Sam said.

It was five when the bell rang and Quinn opened the door, she found Mercedes and Kurt smiling at her, she hugged them and stepped aside to let them in.

"It's so good to see you, guys" Quinn said as they walked to the kitchen. "Finn, Sam and Rachel are in the kitchen, I'm going to finish my make up"

She pointed to the kitchen door and after they entered she entered her room and sat in front of a mirror.

"Holy crap"

She turned her head and looked at the bathroom, it was closed, but she was pretty sure Sam was in there, getting dressed. She knocked on the door softly.

"Sam? Is that you?" She asked, although she knew it was him.

After almost ten seconds, he opened the door slowly "I thought you were already dressed up" he said as he rolled up the sleeves of his black button-down shirt.

"I'm just finishing my make up"

"Why? You look great just like that" he said, looking at his failed attempt to rolled his sleeves. Quinn smiled at him but he didn't notice it because he was trying to find a way to fix his shirt that now was a mess. He just looked at her as she carefully rolled one of his sleeves down and then rolled it back up. Sam just looked at her as he he first time she had helped him with a shirt ended up as their first time together.

FLASHBACK

_They were in his bedroom, she was helping him pick a suit to wear for prom_

_"I don't really like those" She said as he looked on his laptop. _

_"I have one, it's my dad's but I don't think he minds" he said, getting up and walking to his closet._

_He drew a black suit from his closet and she knew that was the one for him._

_"Try it" she said and he went to the bathroom. After five minutes he walked in his bedroom, trying to fix his tie._

_"How do I look?"_

_"Handsome. Let me help you with that" she gently removed his hands from his tie to help him and he put his hands on her waist._

_"You know how to..."_

_"Yes, I used to help my dad" she explained. "God, how did you do to tangle this?"_

_He laughed and she looked up at him._

_"What?" She asked as she crossed her arms on her chest, annoyed._

_"Nothing" _

_"You're making fun of me" she said, looking him in the eyes. "You know what? Next time you should tell somebody else to help you" She walked towards the door but he reached the door and closed it._

_She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not in the mood, Sam"_

_He smiled and pressed his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck. _

_They pulled away for only two seconds to breath, looking intensely at each other. "Sam" _

_"Yeah?" _

_She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much" she said against his lips._

_"I'm pretty sure that I love you even more than that" he said._

_Quinn smiled at him as she yanked her shirt over her head and leaned forward to kiss him. "You're so beautiful" he said against her lips. "Honestly, it's kind of intimidating"_

_She smiled against his lips as she ran her hands across the muscles of his back. "I'm so in love with you"_

_When she woke up, Sam was looking at her. His hair is falling in his eyes a little bit._

_"Hey" he said softly as she pushed the hair in his eyes gently with her fingertips. "I though it was impossible... But your eyes are prettier than ever"_

_She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "That's because you make me really happy and you can see that in my eyes" she explained as she put her arm around his waist._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"Done"

"Thanks"

She sat in front of the mirror and put on her makeup. "So, are we telling them the truth?" He asked as he put his shoes on.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"You know this is going to be harder than with my family, right?"

"Yes, they know us a lot, so we have to look like when we were dating" she said softly.

He nodded and they went to the kitchen with everyone else.


	6. Why haven't you asked about it?

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking my fic so far :) well, I wanted to tell you that this chapter was really hard to write, I don't know why... Anyway, this isn't my best but I didn't want you guys to wait so long. I'm really trying to make this story not boring. And I'm still trying to handle their break up in a good way, I hope you guys understand how hard it is to write a fic like this one because I don't want to mess up the pilot. **

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned Glee but I don't :(**

The door bell rang and Quinn smiled when she saw Puck standing in front her, he was carrying a bunch of boxes that smelled deliciously. She raised an eyebrow at him but he just laughed.

"It's the dessert"

"I just hope it's not a bad joke"

"Would you help me? There are more downstairs"

"Well, I'm helping Rachel with the meal, just let me ask Sam or Finn to help you" She said as they walked to the living.

"Sam? I though he wouldn't be here... You know since you guys are over..." Puck said.

"Well, we are together again,"

Puck's response died when they entered the living room and saw how Finn, Sam and Santana were fighting over the TV control.

"It's just like in high school, isn't it?" Kurt said before looking down at his magazine again. Quinn and Puck laughed a little and then she stood up in front of the TV.

"We're not here to watch TV" She said turning off the TV. "Anyway, one of you help Puck, I'm gonna help Rachel" She said before leaving.

"Jeez, Puck. You think we eat this much?" She asked as Sam and Puck put lots of boxes on the kitchen's table. After Puck greeted everyone, he and Sam had gone to pick up the rest of the boxes, she was kind of relieved when she opened the front door and saw them both laughing. For a minute she though she would get a call from a neighbour, telling her that two guys were fighting in front of her apartment or something but maybe they didn't fight because she and Sam weren't actually a couple. Of course, they were engaged and all but they didn't even touched each other, she was even thinking that Sam didn't feel anything for her anymore, thinking about that made her feel sad because even after what Sam did, she still felt things for him.

"Actually, I brought some gifts for my ex-teammates" Puck said as he got out of the kitchen, leaving Sam and Quinn alone because Rachel said that she wanted to talk with Santana or something.

Quinn laughed and went to the oven to see if the pastiche was ready, it looked just like five minutes ago. "He hasn't changed at all" Sam said from behind her, making her turned around quickly and lost her balance. He grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall and their faces were only separeted by a centimeter, maybe less. He could feel her breath hitting his neck, he held her there for almost three seconds until she pulled away. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" She was looking at the ground.

"Everything" He said softly.

She shook her head slowly, he didn't know what that meant but was pretty sure that it wasn't something good for him.

"Quinn, I... I didn't.. I just-"

"Stop talking, please, I don't wanna hear it" She whispered and turned around so he could only see her back. "I don't wanna talk about it, not right know"

She covered her face with her hands trying not to cry in front him. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

After ten seconds, Rachel walked in and hugged Quinn, she started crying and tried to explain what had happened but Rachel couldn't understand.

"I don't know what to do when I'm around him" Quinn said once she was calmed. "Seriously, I don't know if I should ask him about his..."

"It's ok, Quinn. He must feel the same way" Rachel said as she smiled at Quinn.

"No, it's totally different" She sighed. "You know what is the worst part?"

Rachel shook her head.

"The worst part is that I see him and my heart starts racing, I still have feelings for him but I don't want to, I wish I could hate him for what he did."

Rachel hugged Quinn once again. "Quinn, everything will be fine, I'm here for you."

Quinn nodded and they kept working on the meal.

It was almost 8 when they all sat to eat, everyone saying the food was really good and laughing at each other's jokes. Sam and Puck were talking about one of the games they lost because Finn had to go out with Rachel because she had told him that if he didn't go out with her they'd break up.

"I can't believe you guys remember that!" Finn said laughing.

"That's the good thing of dating a cheerleader, when you have a game she has to go as well" Sam said, looking at Quinn but she was looking at her plate and Rachel was trying to make her eat.

"No, seriously, Rachel. I'm not hungry" she said as she pushed her plate (that was still full of food) away.

"You have to eat something, girl" Mercedes said.

"I'll eat later."

Sam looked down, something made him think that it was his fault that she wasn't eating but he couldn't talk with her in front of everyone. He wanted to, but it was too hard. He wanted to ask her so many things but she had proven that she didn't want to talk with him at all earlier.

"Holy crap!" Puck said and Sam turned his head.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"We lost our hotel reservation"

"You kidding, right?" Artie said

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"What are you gonna do?" Finn asked.

"I don't have room for all of you here"

"Well, I think I have," Sam said. "Who's staying?"

"Well, all of us. Except for Finn and Rachel, who are staying here, in the guest room."

"You can stay with me, you just have to know that I live in a loft, so we'll have to sleep all together"

"We have no problem with that..." Puck looked at Brittany and Santana.

"Then you can stay with me."

"But, it's your loft big enough for all of us?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't know."

"Well, Sam can stay here if you guys need more space" Quinn said, looking at Sam who looked at the table. "After all, we're engaged" she showed the ring on her left hand.

"That's it then" Mike said as he put his arm around Brittany's chair.

It was two in the morning when they decided to leave, Finn and Rachel were cuddling in the couch watching tv while Quinn read a magazine.

"You two, get out of my bed" Sam said.

"Fine" Rachel said as she tried to move a very drunk Finn. "This is why I didn't want Puck to bring gifts"

Sam and Quinn laughed and he helped Rachel to take Finn to the guest room, where they were staying for the holidays. When he went back to the living room, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking about her.

"Are you already sleeping?" Sam snapped his eyes open when he heard her voice.

"No, I'm awake" he said as he sat up.

"You can't sleep here" she said, looking at the floor. "Mercedes and the rest are coming early tomorrow for breakfast and they can't see you sleeping on the couch"

He nodded and looked at her hands. "Where am I sleeping then?" He asked softly.

"Come on" He stood up and walked behind her, she opened a door and they entered. She knew it was going to be hard but they had no other choice. "We're gonna have to share my bed, I'm going to the bathroom."

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door after her, she washed her face on the sink and closed her eyes slowly. After a while, she heard a 'knock' on the door.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" He didn't answer. Instead he opened the door slowly and looked at her, straight in the eyes.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Us"

"There's not an us anymore and you know that" she said as she sat on her bed.

He sighed and looked at the floor. "You know what I mean"

"I'm trying to move on, I doin't want t-"

"Why haven't you asked about it?"

"I just..." She sighed.

"Why, Quinn?" He was standing in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "You used to say that I was one of the most important things in your life, but you haven't asked about the girl that I allegedly impregnated"


	7. For the same reason that your listening

**Hey there! I hope you like this episode, I think it's one of my favorites so far, because I kind of being waiting this moment since I started writing… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own eelG**

FLASHBACK

_"Hey, you" Quinn said as she walked towards Sam. "How was your family weekend?" He was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for her. She hugged him and he hugged her back slowly._

_"I missed you" His voice sounded like if he had been crying for a while. She looked at him and put her hands on both sides of his face._

_"I missed you, too. A lot" He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "What's wrong?" She asked softly as she ran her hands over his back._

_"You know I love you, right?" He asked._

_"I love you, too" _

_He hugged her tighter and kissed her._

_"Is there something wrong?" He was still hugging her tight. "You had another fight with your dad?" She whispered._

_He nodded but she felt like something was wrong, really wrong. _

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"I don't want to talk about it" She whispered.

"But I do" He ran a hand through his hair. "I need... I need to explain you what happened" he said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, because..."

"What makes you think that I want to hear about you and her?" She said, looking at him with red eyes. "What makes you think that I want to talk about the girl that pushed you away from me?" She was almost yelling at him.

"You need to know... The truth" He said as he tried to get closer to her but she walked to the other corner of the room. "Quinn" She shook her head.

"The truth is that you got drunk and..."

"Listen to me, Quinn" He cutted her off. "I didn't remember anything about that night when you found out about it" He started.

"I just knew what my cousin told me, that I had left the party with a girl but I couldn't even remember her face or anything about her. When I woke up I was half naked in my bedroom and I though that I had slept with her"

Quinn sat on a chair and covered her face with her hands. "Stop, please. Just stop"

"I can't, you need to hear it"

"I can't hear it" She said as a tear ran down her face. "It hurts, don't you get it?" She sobbed and she walked to the door but Sam reached for her elbow.

"I need you... To hear it, please" he begged. "I know it hurts, I feel the same about it, but I need you to know what really happened" She looked him in the eyes and sat on her bed, he just followed her with his eyes.

"The day I went to your house, when we broke up..." He sighed. "I didn't remember anything about that night, I mean... I was still trying to figure out the truth because this girl, she was pregnant but she didn't call me or anything and I wasn't... I wasn't really sure if I had slept with her" He looked at Quinn but she was looking at her bed. "I went to your house and you knew the truth, I don't know how you found out but you did and... When you asked me if I had slept with another girl I didn't really know so..."

FLASHBACK

_Quinn looked at him in the eyes, hoping he'd just start laughing or at least get angry at her for even thinking about that but he just looked down and sighed._

_"You did?" Her voice cracked and she felt her throat burning. "Sam, please. Tell me you didn't, please."_

_He closed his eyes, squeezing them. "I...I don't know."_

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"I just told you the truth, I didn't know." He rubbed his eyes with his hands. "A week after that day... I remembered everything," Quinn raised her head and looked at him. "But I knew it was too late, I had already lost you. You wouldn't answer my calls and I was already here, in New York"

"If you though that... Why are you explaining all of this now?"

"For the same reason that your listening to me."

He sat in front of her slowly, careful not to make her go away. "I'm sorry"

Another tear ran down her face and she closed her eyes. "Did you sleep with her?" Her throat was burning and her voice sounded like she hadn't talked in years.

She was hardly breathing when he talked again. "Did you ever trust me?"

"I trusted you more than in any other person"

"Would you believe me if I tell you that nothing happened between her and I?" She didn't say anything, Sam tried to read her face but he couldn't. "Nothing happened."

"How do you know that?"

"She took me to my bedroom and when she tried to kiss me I said I couldn't because of my girlfriend, I even tried to call you that night but it went straigt to the voicemail"

Quinn looked at him, trying to think about everything he had said in the last fifteen minutes, she didn't know what all this meant for them but she knew how she felt about it. She was full of emotions, happiness, relieve, sadness. She was happy because she knew that he had never cheated on her but she felt so bad for treating him the way she had treated him back then. She didn't know what to say or do, she wanted to yell at him because he hadn't told her about it before but at the same time she wanted to hold him and never let him go.

"Was it true?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked confused so he talked again. "The last thing you said to me that day... Was it true?" He got up and looked her in the eyes.

"You think I'd be here talking with you about one of the hardest moments in my life if I didn't love you?" She got up and stood in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

"I tried but you wouldn't answer my calls and the day after we broke up I came to New York, so..."

"You left the next day?" He sighed, there were so many things they didn't know about each other, he wanted to know how she had gone to New York and he wondered how long she'd been there, in the same city he was living in.

"I went to your house that day to tell you that I was leaving, I was gonna study in NYU and I wanted to ask you if you were interested."

She couldn't believe how much that day had changed their lives, he was actually planning to move to New York with her. She would have said yes, without doubt.

"I'm so sorry about all this" She said, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I..."

"I'm sorry, too" Sam said, hugging her.

"Sam, I... I don't know what to do now" She said against his neck and he ran his hand trought her hair.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We hurted each other so much"

Sam knew what she meant by that, she wasn't sure if all this was good or bad, so he didn't say anything. He just held her there, trying to memorize every single thing about her, still trying to believe they were together, holding each other.

They didn't know it these were good news because after all they didnñt know how they felt about all this. They loved each other but there were so many things they had to talk about before trying to be in a relationship again. It was gonna be hard, even harder than they're "engagement".

Anyway, I'm still trying to find a way not to work their relationship so fast because I'm pretty sure that any couple in this kind of thing would be really hurt, I'm trying to be realistic and stuff…

Well, I think I won't be able to update really soon because I'm gonna travel, so I might update on Wednesday, maybe earlier, I'm not really sure.

That's all! Review and comment please… this means a lot to me!


	8. The only thing that I will always need

**Disclaimer: Did you see Never Been Kissed? Loved their scenes, even the one where they fight xD After that, you should know that I do NOT own Glee, and I kind of happy for that because I think the writers make their relationship much entertaining than I would :) (long disclaimer u.u')**

**Chapter VIII: ** I think you are the only thing that I will always need

She opened her eyes and smiled when she haw him sleeping besides her. She rubbed her eyes, pretty sure that her eyes would be red after expending almost the entire night crying with him. His hair was falling in his eyes, just like when they were dating and they fell asleep watching movies or when her mom wasn't home because she had to go to other city for something related to the church and he would spend the night with her, because she didn't want to be alone.

FLASHBACK

_She opened her eyes a little when she felt that he lay down beside her and put his hand on her waist. She closed her eyes again and turned in her bed, giving him her back._

_"You're late" She whispered, her voice full of sleep. He slipped his hands from behind her, grabbing her hips and pulled her closer to him._

_"No, you're sleeping early" He whispered in her ear and she smiled a little and put her hands on top of his, fingers intertwined._

_"So, your mom isn't home and we're sleeping"_

_"What else do you have in mind?" she teased and he laughed._

_"We'll see" He kissed her shoulder and tangled his legs with hers._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

She stared at him, wondering how much he had changed in the last three years. She wondered if he had studied law or if he had done what his dad wanted him to do. She didn't know so many things about him, it was horrible. She loved him. There was no doubt about that. But she didn't know what he felt about her. She wanted to ask him but, she was pretty sure that wasn't the right moment.

"Hey" He whispered, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at her mattress and then back at him.

"Hi"

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess"

"You guess?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, I..."

His phone rang, cutting her off.

"Hey,"

"Where are you, Sam? I've been ringing the door bell of your loft for almost an hour"

"Well, I'm not there" he said and Quinn sat up and looked at him. "I'm at Quinn's... Yeah, dad. My fiancee, that Quinn"

She got up and went to the bathroom, she could hear him talking with his dad while she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back to her room and he was writing a message on his phone.

"What did my father-in-law say?" He laughed and grabbed his keys from her desk.

"Nothing much..." She frowned and he smiled. "He wanted to know if we were having fun" He explained. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"So... I have to see something in the company right now," he said as he grabbed his bag, where he had brought his clothes. "I guess, I'll see you later... because I really, really need to talk to you"

"Yeah, I really want to talk with you, too" She said as they walked to the front door.

"So, you and Sam are engaged..." Puck sat beside her on the couch and she smiled. He didn't look mad, he looked more curious than anything else.

"We are" She looked at the ground, she didn't want to lie to his face, technically she wasn't actually lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. Was she? "And you don't seem surprise" She added.

"Well, to be honest. I'm not" She looked up at him and he smiled. "You've been with him for a while, you guys are good together. Even I can see it. You love him, I can see it in your eyes. I've been seen it on your face for the last five years, even when you guys were over. The first time that I saw you looking at him like that, I knew that I couldn't compete against him, because you never looked at me like that."

"Wow, thanks. You know? This makes it easier... That you think it's good..."

Quinn felt a lot better after talking to Puck. He was the father of her daughter, and maybe they didn't have her and stuff but after all, he was really important to her. She didn't hate him. Actually, she loved him... But not in the same way she loved Sam.

"Am I interrupting something?" Santana asked as she sat besides Quinn. Everyone was at her apartment again, and she felt really happy. It felt like she was back in Lima, without any worries. It was almost christmas and they had agreed to spend holidays in New York. Mercedes was planning on talking to Sam about his loft, Quinn told her that she was pretty sure that he wouldn't have any problem with that but that she should ask him anyway.

"Not at all" Quinn replied.

"Hey guys, good news. Sam said yes, we are staying at his place." Mercedes said, smiling. "You have the best fiancee ever, Q"

"I know" She said smiling.

The rest of the day they watched movies and ate. A lot. She, Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen, eating ice cream while the others watched a movie.

"Am I the only one who thinks that for Christmas we'll be boring if we keep coming here everyday?" Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Berry. It's not that bad." Quinn said and Finn laughed. "I'll take you shopping later..."

"You better" Mercedes said as she sat in the table. "I need to buy clothes for my time in New York. That movie sucks, by the way."

"I know... That's why I am here" Finn said.

"Really? For a minute I thought that it was because of the ice cream" Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

Finn's response died when the bell rang, Quinn opened the door and Sam smiled at her.

"Hey" He said as he stepped in with a lot of bags.

"Hi" She smiled and closed the door behind her. "So, what's all this?"

"Food" He said as he put the bags on the kitchen table.

"Sam, you know that thanks to you I'm able to stay in New York until New Year?" Mercedes said and he smiled.

"Yeah, you said it like... Five times when you called me earlier."

"Dude, you honestly think we eat this much?" Finn asked and Mercedes frowned at him.

"You are staying here till New Year, and I'm pretty sure we will eat all this even before next week"

"You're right"

"I need to get out of the apartment, like now" Puck said and everyone nodded.

"So am I" Artie said "Can we go to a park or something?"

"Sure, let's go" Sam said.

They walked to the Central Park, that was three streets away from Quinn's apartment and everyone went to different places. Puck, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn and Artie were walking around the park while Mike, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina asked Quinn where they could go to see some cute clothes.

Sam and Quinn walked around until they found a bench. There was silence for a while, he didn't know what to ask first. That was the huge deal, he had so many things to ask her, that he was afraid there wasn't time enough to ask her everything.

"So, how is your relationship with your dad?" She said and he looked at her and sighed.

"It's fine... I mean, it's almost the same, he still wants me to take care of the company, you saw him at the party..."

"I'm sorry.." She grabbed his hand.

"Me, too" He looked at their hands. "What about your dad?"

"We barely talk, I had almost a year without seeing him until a month ago, and he saw me to tell me I had to get engaged to save his company."

She looked at him and their eyes met. He wanted to hug her and tell her that he was there for her, but the last time he had told her that, they had broke up three days later.

"You know? It's like our lives haven't really changed in the last three years, except for where we are living" She said and he shook his head.

"My life changed since the minute you left, Quinn. I just...I didn't notice it until I found you, again." He was looking her in the eyes, and she could see the truth swirling in his eyes. "It also changed when I met you back in Lima, you were exactly what I needed. And you are what I need right now. In fact, I think you are the only thing that I will always need"

She closed her eyes. Was he trying to tell her that he wanted another opportunity? That's what she understood but what if they weren't ready for that... She felt how he pressed his forehead on hers, and he was basically waiting for her to give him a sign to kiss her or something but she didn't move a bit, trying not to make him pull away or make him get closer. She wanted that moment to last forever, because it felt right.

He understood inmediatily what she wanted, she wanted him to stay there, in that place. He didn't move at all, he could feel her breath on his face and he felt the urge to kiss her but he didn't move at all. He stayed there, seizing the moment. Waiting for her to say something or do something that told him what to do.


	9. The first time that I see you laughing

**Hey guys! I'm missing your reviews :(**

**Well, I don't know why but my inspiration is nowhere to be seen. I wrote this chapter and I didn't really like it as much as I loved the last one... I think my inspiration is gone because things are so good between Sam and Quinn on the show that I don't really need to write anything cute about them, you know? Well, I might take a little time to write something again, but who knows, after all there's a new episode tonight and maybe my stupid inspiration comes back :)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and feel free to review, please :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Jeez, you should know by now that I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**CHAPTER IX: This is the first time that I see you laughing**

"Quinn," His forehead was still pressed on hers, they had been like that for at least ten minutes. Still, he felt it was too soon when she pulled away.

"Yeah?" She got up and looked at the park, trying to focus on another thing. He followed her with his eyes.

"Hmm. We should get going, we have to find the guys and it will take us some time"

Rain was hitting the windows of Sam's car after they went to his loft to take some of his clothes. She didn't know where he was staying but she was pretty sure that he wasn't staying with her, because he would have told her. Rachel and Finn were already sleeping on the backseat when he pulled out of his parking lot, heading to her apartment.

"So, were are you staying?"

"At my old apartment." She nodded.

He drove silently until she broke the silence once again.

"You know you can stay in my apartment, right?" He looked at her momentarily. "I mean, it's better than been alone at your old apartment"

"I just... I don't want to bother"

"You wouldn't" She said softly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they borrowed your loft because they thought you were staying with me"

He didn't answer and she looked at him but he was looking at the front.

"Well, I guess I could sleep on the couch, right?" He said smiling and she laughed, he looked at her momentarily.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"Nothing" She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"What?" She asked again, still smiling.

"It's just," He smiled. "This is the first time that I see you laughing, I mean, since our break up. It's good to see you smiling"

"Well, it's just that this is happening so fast. I mean, I'm still processing the fact that we are getting married, for real."

"Yeah"

"You haven't been laughing either"

"Hmm"

Sam opened his eyes when he felt someone tapping his arm softly. He rubbed his eyes and heard Quinn's voice.

"What's up?" He said, his voice full of sleep.

"Come on, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes are on their way. They can't see you sleeping here."

He got up and followed her to her bedroom. He lay down and closed his eyes until he felt her laying besides him.

"Aren't you supposed to open the door for them?" He asked softly.

"Mercedes has a key, she only texted me to let me know. Thanks God my phone wasn't vibrating"

"So... What am I supposed to do?"

"Just sleep, I'll deal with them"

He closed his eyes again and she grabbed her phone and answered Mercedes.

STILL IN BED W/ SAM, FINN AND RACH ARE UP. U ALL COMING?

She waited for at least two minutes until her phone rang.

DIDN'T ASK DETAILS. GET UP ALREADY, WE'RE ALL COMING.

She smiled and looked at Sam, his eyes still closed but she was sure he was wide awake.

"I know you're awake"

"Of course I am. I just closed my eyes, like three minutes ago"

She smiled and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked slowly.

"Ten"

He got up and went to the bathroom while she searched something to wear. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and got out of the bathroom.

"You mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure." She said, examining a white dress that Sam found really familiar but he went back to the bathroom, without saying anything.

Quinn smiled when she saw the familiar white dress and wondered if he had recognized it. She had used it on their first date, three years before.

She put it aside and searched something else to wear, after at least twenty minutes she understood that she wasn't in the mood to wear a dress so, she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

She tried to reached for her converse but apparently she had put them really height.

"I can't believe this" She muttered to herself.

"What?"

She turned and found him standing in front of her, wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair wet and messy. She blinked a few times and he walked towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He frowned and she laughed, nervously. "I can't take my sneakers"

He looked over her and reached for it.

"Here"

"Thanks"

"Would you help me with something?"

"What?"

"Well, I left my clothes on the living room and I think that the girls are already here"

She rolled her eyes and smiled before she went to the living room.

As she had assumed, the girls were on the kitchen making food and the guys were watching TV. She grabbed Sam's bag and went back to her room after she greeted everyone.

She opened the door and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam?"

"Coming"

He got out of the bathroom and she gave him his bag before she went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower, her body relaxing because of the hot water. She put her clothes on and went back to her bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, finally dressed (thanks God) but when he saw her, he stood up and walked towards her.

"Quinn, I don't want us to do this" He said, a serious look on his face.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You know what" He sounded annoyed and short with her, she didn't like it but it seemed like that was a important conversation.

"No, I don't" She said. "Would you mind explaining?"

"I don't want you to marry me if you don't want to. I know this is the only way to save our companies but I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life. I don't want you to be with someone that you don't love and if that's me," He sighed "I'll understand"

She looked at the ground and then back at him.

"Is that how you feel?" She said as she sat on her bed. "That you aren't with the person that you love?"

"No. I'm talking about you"

"And what makes you think that?" She stood up and walked towards him. "What makes you think that I don't love you, anymore?"


	10. Don't talk about crying

There was a moment of silence where she could only hear the noises from the cars outside and her friends laughing in the living room.

"After what happened," he started, his voice so low that she could barely hear him. "I mean, how could you love me after all that shit?"

She stared at him for a while and he looked away, avoiding her eyes. She got closer to him and put her hands on both sides of his face gently, making him look at her. When their eyes met she sighed, he looked so fragile. She hadn't even seen him like that when they broke up, it was the first time she had seen him like that. I mean, she had seen him bad, but not in this way... She didn't really know what to do, the only thing that she knew was that she didn't want him to be hurt. She wanted to make him happy but she had no idea how to do that.

"I know this is hard. But we have to try" she whispered slowly.

"I can't try anymore, Quinn. I just can't have you this close. At the beggining I thought this was going to be better than marrying any other girl. I mean, we wouldn't be actually together but at least I would be able to see you everyday. I love you, Quinn. And I thought I could be your friend but I-"

"I love you" She cutted him off. Her heart racing because of what she had heard and because of what she was about to say.

She was about to open her heart to him again. She looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to make him understand how hard that was for her. Even when she was pretty sure that he knew it already, because he had always done his best to understand her and make her happy.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm so scared" She said, putting her books on the desk of her bedroom before sitting on her bed, looking at him. He lay on her bed after he put his books beside hers. They had just arrived from a glee reunion at Rachel's that had been so ridiculous. Everyone fighting about who was going to sing the duets for the nationals, except Quinn and Sam, who were tired and with their heads in other place. _

_Five days earlier she had received a call from Shelby saying that Puck had told her that Quinn really wanted to meet Beth and that she was totally fine with that. She had been really excited but this was the moment where she had to be nervous and stuff. And who woudn't? She was about to meet her daughter and maybe see her for the first time and the last time. He looked tired and she knew why, she had barely sleep in the last few days and she would always call him when she needed someone to talk to and apart from that, Coach Beiste was being really though with the team and he had to go to every single Glee rehearsal if he wanted to know the dances._

_"Why?" He asked softly, looking at her._

_"What if she doesn't like me?"_

_He smiled and sat up, grabbing her hands. "I don't think that's possible"_

_"Seriously, I don't know what to say once I see her" _

_"I don't think you need to worry about that. She's your daughter, you just need to say how you feel"_

_She nodded and looked at him silently as he lay down and closed his eyes, still holding her hand._

_"You look tired" She said as she lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. _

_"It's not that bad, I'm fine" He whispered._

_She knew that he would say that but she also knew that he was really tired. Been a senior was harder than they had expected. They had thought that they would have a lot of time but that was so untrue. Their agendas were growing bigger everyday, they both had Glee, she had cheerios and he had football and they had a lot of exams without mentioning the parties they had to attend since she was the head cheerleader and he was part of the football team. They had so many things to do that it was hard to see each other to other than just study. When they were free, they would go to a park and walk around or to her place to watch a movie but they hadn't actually go out in a while and she was missing it. Well, to be honest she was missing him._

_"You know that if you don't want to come tomorrow you don't have to, right?" She said as she caressed his neck. "I mean, I understand if you want to stay at home and get some rest"_

_"You don't want me to come?" He asked softly and she sat up, putting her hand on his chest._

_"No, it's not like that... It's just that I don't want you to think that it's your responsability to go with me" _

_He sat up and smiled at her, his hand on top of hers on the bed. "I'm asking if you want me to come"_

_"Yes, I want you to come but.."_

_"That's all that matters" he cutted her off and she shook her head. _

_"No, you are what matters to me" She said as she played with his hair with her free hand. "And I don't want you to be tired all the time, it's not a good thing for you"_

_"Ok, let's make a deal" He said and she looked at him suspiciously. _

_"And what would be that deal?" _

_He lay down and tapped the bed as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and lay down besides him._

_"I go with you tomorrow to meet Beth," He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled as she played with the neck of his shirt. "And after that, we come here and sleep as long as we can"_

_"Wow, no football or cheerios, or Glee?" She asked happily._

_"Nothing. Just you and me, babe"_

_She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled against her lips._

_"You know you are the best, right?"_

_"I do what I can"_

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"And you might think I can't love you because of what happened but I do. Even when I thought that you had... impregnated that girl, I did. And I don't think I will always love a person as much as I love you, Sam."

He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and she pressed her forehead on his, her hands still on his face.

"I don't want to loose you. Not again, Sam"

After a second she felt how he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much" He said before he kissed her.

She loved every single thing about him. She loved how he didn't hesitate to kiss her after he had understand that they were totally in love with each other after what had happened. She loved that his arms were totally wrapped around her as he kissed her.

He tasted her tears as they kissed and felt how she pushed his own away with her hands. He didn't care if she was seeing him like that, totally out of his whole "im-brave-enough-to-do-it" image. He knew she didn't care about that, the only thing that mattered right now, for both of them was that they were together. That they were actually trying to do it again.

After they pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her.

"You shouldn't be crying" He whispered and felt how she smiled against his shoulder.

"Don't talk about crying." She lifted her head. "You started crying even before I did"

He laughed a little and she put her head on his shoulder again.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you"

"Yes, I do" She said.


	11. I want to show you something

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I think this is one of the last, I'm thinking the story will end on its 13th chapter, not sure yet. I already wrote chapter 12 but I'm updating later in the week and I think I'll upload the last chapter on December 7th, the same day Glee's half season ends :) So, I might write some one-shots not sure yet, it all depends on my inspiration, tho. I'm glad you all like this story because I really love writing it and if I could I'd keep writing it but I don't think I should because I don't want it to get boring. I want it to end in a good moment, you know?**

**Well, that's all.**

**xoxo**

**- samandquinnvm05 or .com**

**PD: I'm so excited about sectionals today, you have mo idea. I'm pretty sure I'll have THE TIME OF MY LIFE watching tonight's episode.**

Sam smiled when Quinn furrowed in her sleep. He had been staring at her for at least five minutes, still trying to believe that they were back together. He had been staying at her place for a week because the "Glee Club" was in his loft, not that he was complaining.

"You are staring at me" Quinn whispered, eyes still closed but with a smile on her face. He laughed a little.

"Does it bother you?" He asked playfully as she grabbed his hips, opening her eyes.

"I think it's really cute"

"You sure it's not creepy?" She laughed a little and rolled her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe a little" She said and they laughed.

Her phone rang and he gave it to her, still laughing. She put it on speaker.

"Mercedes, what is it?" She asked, trying not to laugh but it was almost impossible because Sam was laughing and trying to make her laugh. "Stop it, Sam"

"God, this guy doesn't understand the urgency in this call?" Mercedes asked.

"What urgency? You guys are just going shopping, that's all" Sam said.

"Just- just shop- Quinn hit him, please"

They laughed and Mercedes kept fighting until Quinn said that she would take a shower and then she would pick her up.

It was Christmas Eve and they were celebrating it in Sam's parents house. He had asked his mom if he could bring his friends and she had said yes. It was cool, it was their first christmas together, because Sam would always travel to New York to be with his family when he lived in Lima, so she was really happy to be with him this year. But, she was sad as well, her mom had called two days earlier to tell her that she wasn't going to be able to be in New York for Christmas. She had family troubles but she had always spent those days with her mom, so it was a little hard for her.

Quinn smiled as she saw his reflection appear behind hers in the mirror that was in front of her.

"You look beautiful" He said before he hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder, sending chills through her whole body.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "You are not that bad, either"

He grinned at her. "We should get going... I'm the "host" of the evening, remember?"

"How could I forget? You're constantly talking about it" She said playfully.

"Liar" He said as they got out.

His parents house was really well decorated, there were lots of presents under a beautiful christmas tree. Everyone looked so happy to be there, it didn't look like they had troubles. That was the best of Christmas, everyone loved it and everyone looked so happy.

"That's amazing" Liz said after Sam told her about Quinn's designer career. Their clothers were already in sale, and Quinn was wearing one of her designs. "I love it"

"Thank you" Quinn said, smiling. "I still can't believe this is happening"

The rest of the evening was so much fun, they played with Sam's little cousins, ate an amazing dinner and took lots of pictures.

"God, I really missed you guys" Mercedes said as she sat between Kurt and Quinn.

"We missed you, too." Kurt said as Mercedes hugged Quinn and him.

They kept talking about fashion and what they were going to do the next day until Sam interrupted them.

"You guys mind if I take Quinn for a few minutes?"

"Not at all. She's all yours" Kurt said.

Sam grabbed Quinn's hand and led her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"I want to show you something."

They entered a room with blue walls and lots of posters.

"Was this your room?" She asked as she let go of his hand and walked around the bedroom.

"Yeah." He said as he walked behind her.

"It looks like the one you had back in Lima, except that this one doesn't have pictures of us"

"False"

She raised and eyebrow and looked around until she found a frame that was on the desk. She took it and smiled when she saw one of the first pictures they had together.

"I can't believe you still have this frame" She said as he searched something on the desk.

"Why not? You still have the charm that says Sam, don't you?"

She smiled and looked at him. "I do. Oh my God, is that? No, that can't be what I think."

She covered her mouth with her hand as he passed her the gift certificate they had won in the duet competition. She examined it for several seconds, it didn't look old at all. She understood that it had meant a lot to him, even more than it had meant for her. She had sent it to his house with all the other things that he had got her three days after their break up. The gift certificate, the promise ring that he had gave her after six weeks of knowing each other, his varsity jacket and other stuff he had got her.

She stared at the gift certificate, not knowing what to say until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He said and she turned her head to face him, putting the gift certificate on the desk.

"I love you" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, trying to show him how much that meant for her. She couldn't believe that he had kept that gift for that long but like he had said, she had kept his gift, too.

"I love you, too" He said against her lips, putting his hands on her waist.

After several minutes they went downstairs because it was almost midnight and that meant that they would receive their presents.

"Merry Christmas, babe" Sam said, hugging Quinn.

"Merry Christmas" She said before she kissed him.

"I have a surprise for you at home" He said and she smiled at the mention of that last word. _Home. _If felt so good to hear him calling like that her apartment.

"Then, I'll give you mine at home, too" He grinned at her.

"That's unfair"

"Of course not" She giggled.

It was almost three in the morning when they arrived home. Quinn found her present walking around the apartment.

"It's so cute" She said as she grabbed the puppy and put it on her lap. "I love it. I'll call him Colby" He smiled.

Rachel and Finn said that they wanted to watch a movie and Quinn and Sam joined them after they changed their clothes.

Quinn was sitting on Sam's lap, head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm as they watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas. And Colby was beside them.

"Finn, let's go to bed. You're drooling on the couch" Rachel said softly as she tapped her boyfriend's arm.

They got up and Sam saw them disappear behind the door of the guest room and they kept watching the movie until it finished.

"I guess it's time to go to bed" He said.

Quinn lifted her head and put her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You know, I never gave you my present" She said and he smiled.

"You are with me. That's the best present you can give me."

She bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead on his.

"I can't believe you're here" He said, his lips almost touching hers. "I love you so much, Quinn."

"I love you, too" She said, smiling.

She kissed him, it started as a sweet kiss but it became hot and heavy. He carried her to her bedroom slowly as they kissed.

Once they were in her bedroom, he put her on the bed carefully. Their lips separating for the first time for only seconds before she pulled him in, again.

She slowly pulled off his shirt, running her hands over the muscles of his back as he moved his hands gently from her waist to her hips.

It was their first time together after three years and it felt like if it was their first time.

**Feel free to review, please. **


	12. But you'll tell me someday, right?

**Hey guys! Well, there's only one chapter left to finish this story… I wanna tell you how thankful I am for all your reviews and comments. I already wrote the last chapter and I'll upload it on Monday, if I can… Just because I wanna re-read it and edit everything so it can be perfect.**** Well, with nothing left to say just enjoy this chapter and please review and lemme know what you think about it!**

**Xoxo**

**Samandquinnvm05**

Quinn woke up and stopped the alarm. She looked at her right and found Sam, still sleeping as usual. She tapped his arm softly and he turned, giving her his back.

"Five minutes, please"

She smiled and hit his arm, playfully.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked as he sat up.

"Next time you ask five minutes, make sure you don't give me your back. Now, I'm gonna take a shower because we have to go to work and classes, remember?"

"Don't take too long, yesterday I almost died with the cold water."

It was mid-January and it was still cold outside, Rachel and the guys had left. They had to go to college, just like Quinn but they promised they'll be back soon. Sam and Quinn's relationship was going really strong, they tried to tell each other everything about those three years when they were apart and they were working a lot to save their companies, and that meant waking up really early. They were almost living together because their days consisted in her going to classes, then he would picked her up wherever she was and then they would go to meetings. Usually, they arrived home really late and he would stay at her apartment or viceversa.

She smiled and grabbed a towel. "I don't know. I really feel like washing my hair, today."

"No, Quinn..." She laughed and ran to the bathroom, followed by him.

It was almost eight o' clock when Sam got in his car and turned on the engine.

"God, we can't keep waking up at six and leave the house at this hour." Quinn said as she got in the car. "And this is the last time we shower together... Look at my hair" She pointed at her hair.

"You look beautiful, Quinn. It's very natural." He said playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"So, today's the day." She said as he linked his free hand with hers and drove with the other one.

"I really hope this works. I hope the companies get better once we announce that we are joining them."

"Me, too."

He parked the car in front of NYU and she kissed him goodbye before she got out of the car.

"Remember, I'll pick you up and we can't be late, ok?"

"Yeah"

The rest of the day was uneventful, until he was about to pick Quinn up and his dad arrived and told him that he would go with him.

The car was silent until Quinn got inside and greeted them.

"Hey, babe" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," He said.

"Hello, Quinn" Mr. Evans said and she almost jumped out of the car.

"Holy... You scared me. Hello." She said dryly.

Now, you might think that Sam and Quinn should be thankful with his dad and hers, because after all, they kind of were back together thanks to them. But Quinn had never really liked Sam's dad, since the moment he talked to her about him, she always thought he wasn't really good with Sam. He was always asking more about Sam's school and popularity than about his feelings. And well, her father wasn't really good either, he had left her homeless when he found out that she was pregnant. So, maybe Sam and Quinn were thankful but they hadn't forgot everything they had done to them.

"How are you two doing?" Mr. Evans asked looking at Quinn, since he had tried to talk with Sam earlier but he would answer everything with only a word.

She looked at Sam, but he was looking to the front and she noticed his jaw tensed. She grabbed his hand with hers and intertwined them on her leg.

"We are good." She said, looking at his dad momentarily before looking to the front. "Where are we going?"

"Your company." Sam said.

"And why is your dad coming to my company? Wait, we have the party today, remember? Evans & Fabray Company." She said.

Sam nodded and so did his dad.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you about that first."

"Then talk, right now."

"Ok." Mr. Evans sat straight in his seat before he continued. "Truth be told, you don't need to join companies."

"What?" Quinn asked, looking at his dad as Sam parked in front of her company.

"Explain yourself." Sam said.

"Ok, the companies were never in a bad moment. It was all set up for you guys. Her dad and I planned everything, with a little help of her mom."

"What?" She repeated.

Sam got out of the car and Mr. Evans and Quinn followed him.

"So, what you are saying is that you two have been lying to us? All this time?" Sam was almost yelling at his dad. They were standing on the sidewalk and it was snowing, Sam was literally freezing but he didn't feel it. All he felt was anger and dissapointment running through his whole body.

"No, son..."

"What? You gonna lie about that, too?" He was furious, his dad had lied to him about their company. How could he? And why would he?.

"Why?" Quinn said and Sam turned his head to see her, standing by his side. She looked hurted, he was pretty sure that she was about to cry. He grabbed her hand and looked at his dad, again.

"Answer her"

"We... We wanted you guys to be happy." A female voice that Quinn recognized said from behind them. Her mom.

"How? By lying to us?"

"No. We knew that you guys loved each other. You think I don't know you, Quinny. But I do. I had never seen you as happy as you were when you were dating Sam. I knew that what you guys had was real when you found out about his kid and you weren't crying because he had impregnated a girl. No, you were crying because you had hated the fact that he had lied to you. That he hadn't told you about what happened."

"No, mom. You don't know me. If you knew me, you wouldn't have done this. Not this way." Quinn said. Her mom tried to reach for her shoulder but she stepped back.

"What were you thinking?" Sam said. "That we weren't actually worried about the companies?"

"Not exactly..."

"I don't want to hear you anymore. I need some time." Sam said. "Let's go home, Quinn."

Quinn started crying as soon as they arrived home. He hugged her and they ended up cuddling on the couch. Her head resting on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and his arms wrapped around her. He hadn't said a word since the moment they got in the car, she thought that he was just really hurted and he didn't want to talk about it. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it, drawing circles with her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and he nodded slowly.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Quinn," He said, she noticed how the beat of his heart changed a little and smiled. "What your mom said out there... Would you explain it?"

"No," She shook her head against his chest. "I'm sorry but I won't." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it. Not now, at least." She said, using the same soft tone she had been using.

"But you'll tell me someday, right?" He said, his voice full of curiosity. She smiled because in that moment he was being the Sam she met back in McKingsley.

"Let's hope so..." She said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before he sighed and rested his chin on her head.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... It's just that I never thought my dad would lie to me about the company, you know... Evans is the most important thing to my dad, why would he lie about that?"

"Sam," She said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "You honestly think that he doesn't care about you? Because I think that he cares so much that he thought that he was doing the best for you, of course it doesn't mean that what they did wasn't wrong."

There was a silence that lasted only a minute where they only looked each other in the eyes until he broke it.

"Marry me" He whispered and she smiled.

"We're already engaged, remember?"

"No, I want you to marry me but not because our companies. I want you to marry me if you think you'll be happy with me for the rest of our lives. So, would you marry me?"

She pressed her forehead against his and put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"What kind of question is that?" She whispered after a few seconds.

"Just answer it" He said softly.

"Yes, I want to marry you."

He smiled and stood up. "Wait here" He said before he ran to her bedroom and came back with a white box. He sat up and opened the box, showing the delicate ring inside it. She looked at the ring and then back at him.

"What..."

"I want you to wear this ring. It was from my grandmother, so it's a little bit old but..."

"I love it" She cutted him off with a smile on her face. "Should I.. Take this one off?"

"Here" He took her delicate hand with his and took off the ring, then he drew his grandmother's one and put it on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Sam"

"I'll keep this one" He said after he put the other ring inside the white box. "Just as a reminder of how much we've been fighting for each other."

She smiled and he leaned over and kissed her.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sam"

"So are you, Quinn."


	13. I want you to make her happy

**Oh my God! This is the last chapter. I'm so proud of this story, I never really thought it will be as good as it is. At the beginning I thought that it was going to be like, three chapters long and I ended up writing ten more chapters. I'm really glad you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thanks for all your reviews and comments. And I guess I'll see you later. With nothing else to say… Enjoy! And feel free to review, please!**

**Xoxo**

**samandquinnvm05**

**CHAPTER 13: I want you to make her happy.**

"I'm home" Sam said as soon as he closed the door after him. He put the bags on the kitchen table and went to the living room where he found Quinn, writing on her notebook. She had been like this for the last two months, everytime he arrived she'd be sitting on that couch making a list of the things she needed to buy for their wedding, that was in a couple of weeks. He smiled and sat beside her.

"Hey, you" He said.

"Hey, how was your day?" She said after he kissed her.

"Good. I talked with my dad and it was... Fine, I think."

She smiled and put her pen and notebook on the table.

"That's good. You told him about your career?"

"Yeah. He said that my mom had told him about it and the wedding. He asked me to tell you 'Congratulations', by the way."

"That's cool. So, what else did you talk about?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing much." He said. "Are you okay? You sure you aren't sick or something?"

"What are you talking about?" She said, laughing.

"I don't know. I think it's the first time that you let go of that thing," he said pointing to her notebook. "In the last two weeks, like seriously."

She laughed and hit his arm, playfully.

"Shut up"

"What, am I lying?" He asked, smiling.

"You better shut up before you regret it." She said teasingly as she pulled away from him, maybe two or three centimeters.

"And why would I regret anything?" He asked, putting his hand on her knee gently. "I mean, I'm not lying."

"Well, you asked for it." She took his hand off of her knee and got up. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Yeah. Sure I am" He said as she walked to her bedroom and he ran after her.

It was almost midnight and they were cuddling in bed. Her head resting on his naked chest and his hand on her waist.

"I can't believe we are getting married in two weeks." She said as she played with the buttons of his button-down shirt, wich she was wearing because minutes ago she had been freezing.

"Yeah. It's amazing"

She lifted her head and put herself on top of him, to have a better view of his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just.. I'm so in love with you, Quinn." He whispered, touching her cheek with his hand. She sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm in love with you, too."

He kissed her trying to let her know how much he loved her, trying to tell her how sorry he was for not telling her the truth about what happened until three years after it all had happened.

"Do you remember when you asked me about what my mom had said?"

"Yes." He said after a few seconds. It had happened a year ago, maybe. When they found out about the set up that their parents had done to make them be together again. "You never told me what she meant."

"It's just.. When I found out that you were having a baby with another girl, I didn't really care about it. I think what hurted the most was the fact that you didn't tell me. That you hadn't been honest with me for all that time, you know. She says that one night we were on her bed as she tried to understand what had happened between us. And she heard me saying something like: "What hurts the most is not the fact that he slept with other girl. What hurts the most is that he lied to me"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for all that, Quinn"

"I know, and I'm sorry too." She said, resting her chin on his chest.

There was a minute of silence, where they just caressed eachother until he spoke.

"You wanna know something?" He asked as she played with his bangs and he ran her fingers over over her back softly. She nodded slowly.

"It's kind of lame but I can't wait to hear you say "I will'"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Yes, it's kind of lame." She said and they laughed.

"You ready, dude?" Finn asked after he entered the room where Sam was changing his clothes. The day had arrived and he was totally ready. Of course, he was nervous but he was totally happy.

"Yes."

"Hey, Finn. Rachel and Quinn need you for something" Puck said, he entered after Finn.

"Ok, hurry up, bro. They're almost ready. You need to be downstairs in ten minutes, alright?" Finn said before leaving.

Sam fixed his blue tie and looked at his reflection in the mirror, once again. He smiled remembering why Quinn had picked that color for his tie. According to her, the very first thing that she had liked about him was the fact that he was kind of a-dork-able and that he had mentioned the fact that he had seen Avatar like six times the first time they talked.

"You know that you're really lucky, right?" Puck said, cutting his thoughts.

"I know" Sam answered.

"Good. I want you to make her happy. And I know you will." Puck said as he shook Sam's hand. "Don't make me regret of letting her go"

"I won't" Sam said, smiling.

"Ready?" Finn said after Kurt let him in.

"Yes. Is he downstairs?" Quinn asked, nervously.

"Yes, he is. I'm seeing him, he is already on the altar."

"Ok, I'm going to faint" Quinn said.

"No, you're gonna walk down the aisle. Let's go." Liz said, grabbing her hand and leading Quinn downstairs with the others.

"Dad..." Quinn said tapping his father's arm.

"Quinnie, you look... Wow" She blushed and put his arm around his dad's. "I'm so happy about this. Thanks for letting me do this."

"What?"

"Walk you down the aisle. After what I did to you... I thought that you wouldn't, you know."

"Dad... I let you down, I'm so sorry." She said. Her dad smiled and touched her face.

"Everything's fine now, ok? I forgive you as long as you forgive me, too. For not being with you all this time. I lost so many things, the day you went in labor, your graduation, your first day in college. I might be the worst father ever."

"Dad, you're here. This is the most important day of my life. I forgive you. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too."

Sam was on the altar, waiting for Quinn. Finn was standing beside him, his bestman. Then he looked at his right and smiled at Mercedes, who smiled back and pointed to the front. She was the maid of honor, she had been such a good friend for Quinn. Being there for her always. Then, he looked to the front and found his parents, looking at him proudly. He smiled at them and his dad nodded. Right beside his dad was Shelby with Beth on her lap. She was now seven years old and looked a lot like Quinn. Her eyes were exactly like her mother's, but her personality was like Puck's. Sam looked down the aisle, finding Quinn's beautiful eyes with his and felt how his heart started racing just when he saw her. He had never seen something more perfect in his entire life. She was walking down the aisle with her father, her white dress making her look like an angel. He smiled and took her hand once she was standing in front of him. He felt how her dad went to sit but he didn't look away from her.

"You look beautiful. Beth is here." He whispered and she smiled.

The rest of the ceremony was the standard one, they both were Catholics so their wedding was traditional.

"Sam, will you take Quinn to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" He said as a delicate tear ran down her face and he wiped it with his thumb.

"Quinn, will you take Sam to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" She smiled after he smiled, remembering the conversation thay had had two weeks before.

The priest said something else but Sam wasn't paying attention. He was just looking at Quinn. He felt how someone tapped his arm and turned his head to find Finn giving the rings to the priest.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Sam put the ring on the ring-finger of Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Then, Quinn placed the ring on Sam's finger and smiled.

"Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest joined their right hands.

"Now that Sam and Quinn have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen."

"Sam, you may kiss your bride"

Sam leaned over and kissed her meaningfully. She rested her forehead on his, her hands on both sides of his face and his hands wrapped around her.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you more" They both smiled, remembering the first time they had said that they loved each other.

If you had asked Sam two years before if he thought he had a chance with Quinn or viceversa, they would have said no. But, there they were, married. Ready to be happy. Just like they had been after singing their duet for the "Breadstix Dinner competition", or after she had broke into his locker to get his promise ring, or after they had sang on Sectionals. Ready to be happy just like they had been before everything had happened. Just like they had been before the storm.

**THE END**


End file.
